villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
David Bedford
David Bedford is the main antagonist of the 1987 romantic comedy Blind Date. He is portrayed by , who also played Lawrence Van Dough in Richie Rich and Joey Heric in The Practice. David Bedford is the son of Muriel and Judge Harold Bedford, of whom the latter absolutely despises him. He works as a defense attorney and had a relationship with Nadia Gates. Later on, the couple broke up due to his psychotic behavior, with David stalking her afterwards for three months and making Nadia move twice. But David is still in love with her and will do anything to win her back. Career man Walter Davis goes on a date with Nadia and first head to a museum, where David happens to be, where he notices the two. David says hi to Nadia and introduces himself to Walter, then he starts asking questions about going out with Nadia, and when Walter tells him it's none of his business, David blows up and yells at him asking if he plans to use her just for sex, then attempts to punch him, but gets his fist stuck in a structure, vowing to the couple he'll find them as they leave. Later on, as Walter and Nadia have car trouble, David finds them again and when he notices he's let her drink (Nadia can't drink due to getting really crazy), he flips out and attempts to attack Walter again. After a moment, Walter goes into David's car and drives off a bit before jumping out, letting him chase after it as the couple escapes. David gets in, but doesn't have time to take any control as he crashes into a pet store. Shortly after, while looking for them again, a monkey from the pet store covers his eyes, making him crash into a paint store, leaving him doused in paint. Later on, David finds Walter and Nadia again at a disco where he once again flips out and attacks Walter. A bouncer tries to intervene, but David bribes him and tries to continue his attack, instead going after an innocent bystander, leaving Walter and Nadia time to escape. Shortly after, David catches up with the two and rams his car into theirs, with the intent to kill Walter. Walter fights back, ramming back, where he escapes leaving David to crash his car once again: this time into a flour shop. The ordeal of the date gave Walter (who in the course of this has lost his job, got his car destroyed, got mugged plus the stress of dealing with a drunken Nadia and David's attacks) a mental breakdown, where he crashes a party with Nadia's friends, where he gets drunk and acts obnoxious. Nadia escorts Walter in a room, to leave him to pass out. But once again, David returns, and Walter snaps, attacking David throughout the party. Eventually, Walter gets a gun (left in his car from the mugging) and aims it at David, making him dance. After not being satisfied with his dancing, he fires at his feet, but the police arrive and arrest Walter. Meanwhile, with Walter's legal problems, Nadia tries to convince David to defend him. Though reluctant at first, David agrees to do so by blackmailing her to Nadia marry him, as well as having children. Nadia, reluctant herself, agrees as long as Walter gets freed. In the court scene, David appears to defend Walter, with the latter freaking out fearing he'll have him sentenced to life in prison or worse. But David blackmails the Judge (his father) into clearing Walter's charges by promising he'll practice law in another state and to spite him, also have his wedding at his house. Judge Bedford, ever so happy to get his son out of his life, agrees and Walter becomes a free man, but at the expense of Nadia's happiness. David tells Walter he did this as a favor to Nadia. All this made Walter think and come up with a plan to get Nadia out of this future turmoils marriage. Walter sneaks into the Bedfords' house and leaves chocolates spike with brandy for Nadia. The morning of the wedding, Nadia eats the chocolates, intoxicating her and making her go crazy again, where at the beginning of the wedding, leads Nadia to ask if she doesn't love him, they shouldn't get married, to which the guests agree and confessing she still has feelings for Walter. David tries to make convince her to love him, even going as far as threatening to kill Walter. The priest tries to intervene but David pushes him into the pool. Judge Bedfore takes control and polls the guests if they should get married. Right then, Walter makes his presence known and both Walter and Nadia lovingly embrace each other in the pool. David yells at Nadia to get off David, but she ignores him, as Walter and Nadia resume their relationship. Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Control Freaks Category:Karma Houdini